Cartoon Nexus
by THE-LOGO
Summary: Nicholas Logo loves watching cartoons, but when he finds a remote that traps him in the realm of television, things soon get fun and crazy now that he can meet and interact with his favorite cartoons in person. There will be adventure, humor and romance. OCxHarem Aged up characters.


**THE-LOGO here bringing you my first story of many I have planned. The aspects of this story will be similar to the movies "Stay Tuned" starring: John Ritter and "Click" starring: Adam Sandler. This story will be a crossover of Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, and Nickelodeon. It will star all my favorite cartoons from over the years, from each network. There will be no live-action shows appearing, like "That So Raven" or "icarly" and god forbid "Out Of Jimmy's Head", so don't get your hopes up. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: The Remote**

* * *

 **(Location: ?, Time:** **12:00 AM)**

Two vehicles are traveling down a road overseeing a river. One of the vehicles a large black military truck is carrying multiple wooden crates strapped to the bed of the truck. The trucks zoom down the road until the truck carrying the crates hit several potholes causing the crates to come unloose and crash into each other. The truck comes to a screeching halt, it's doors come flying open as several soldiers jump out to assess the situation. A middle aged man wearing multiple tags on his uniform, identifying him as a general gets out of the first vehicle.

"lieutenant, is anything damaged!" The general yelled out.

"No, sir." A younger man saluted as he walked towards him. "There's no damage to the cargo."

"Good. Let's get moving, immediately. We're transporting important equipment." The general said

After making sure everything is secured the soldiers piled back into the trucks and took off down the road. After a few minutes of silence the lieutenant couldn't contain his curiosity any longer of the cargo they were carrying. The whole situation was mysterious and unexplained, he managed to hear only tidbits of information. Most of which revolved around a scientist experimenting with things beyond our understanding. The lieutenant finally managed to gain the courage to ask the questions he had.

"Sir, if I can ask. What exactly are we transporting?" The lieutenant questioned the general.

The general was quiet for a few seconds before he answered without looking at him. "What we're transporting is something the world never thought could exist, until now." He said seriously, while still looking ahead.

"What is it, sir." The lieutenant questioned, as he started to worry.

"Remotes." The general said while turning towards him, still looking serious.

"Remotes? As in 'TV' remotes?" The lieutenant said, his worry now replaced with confusion.

"No. The remotes back there are just the controllers, but there just as important as well. Ten years ago there was a scientist, whose name will be kept secret for national security. He experimented in the idea of alternate realities. He proposed the idea but was dismissed among the scientific community, and became a laughing stock. With his disgrace he went into hiding to continue his work in secret." The general explained, his seriousness easing up.

"Did he succeed in his plans." The lieutenant asked.

"In a way he did. After years of trial and error, he created a powerful satellite that could create a portal between dimensions. But things didn't go exactly as planned. He launched the satellite into the atmosphere, which caught the Government's attention, and started monitoring him." The general explained.

The lieutenant was in disbelief of what he was hearing. "As he prepared the satellite for testing, he was unaware of a nearby cable satellite that started interfering with it, causing alterations to it's settings. When he activated it, the satellite shot a beam from the atmosphere towards his location, hitting his monitors turning them into a portal between not dimensions but the line that separates reality to fiction. He opened a portal that could allow a person to enter the realm of television." The general finished, then turned back forward.

"That is unbelievable. Are you telling me the whole situation is similar to the movie 'Stay Tuned'?" The lieutenant questioned in disbelief."

"If that's how you compare it, then yes. When he learned what he managed to accomplish, he saw it as a even greater opportunity. He began testing and experimenting with his discovery. Learning the ins and outs, discovering how to control it. The remotes back in the truck is another invention of his, once switched on, allows the users to activate the satellite and control their way around the TV world. The remotes allow you to pause, rewind, fast forward and pull up information, like a regular remote. If you decide to compare it, like you did before. It's similar to the movie 'Click'." The general said in slight amusement.

"What if the remotes run out of power or taken from the users while in the TV? can they be used by someone else?" The lieutenant asked eagerly sounding like a curious child.

The general looked back at him while raising a eyebrow in amusement. "Settle down lieutenant. But since you asked, no. the scientist made sure the remotes can only be used by a person from the real world." The general said, starting to explain the process.

The lieutenant listened intently, not daring make a sound.

"Only that person can use the remote, no one from the TV world. And as for power, the remotes recharge automatically while in the television world, another handy feature thought of by the scientist. But if a remote is destroyed that person is stranded until another remote user rescues them. And depending on what show they entered a destroyed remote could cost them their lives." The general said, grimly.

"Entering a horror movie is obviously ill-advised, huh? Sir, thank you, for answering my questions. I swear there are just two more questions left. Are their any type of limitations?" The lieutenant asked the first question, feeling awe from the incredible secret he was told.

The general nodded as he answered the last two questions. "There are limitations and other things we learned. The first one we found is, once you enter you can't get out without someone from the outside bringing you back out. Another is you can only travel up to three different channels, the remotes can't handle anymore than three. But the most surprising one we found is your completely unaffected by time." The general said in awe himself

"Unaffected by time! Are you serious?" The lieutenant said in shock.

"Yes. We had a volunteer enter and stay a duration of six months. When he returned, he immediately went under various medical tests. They discovered that he was perfectly healthy but most importantly he didn't age a day, at all while in there. Time is nonexistent in there, a person could live for countless years **never** aging. The general said, his eyes showing his own disbelief.

The lieutenant mouth fell open in shock. "My God." After a few seconds of silence the lieutenant decided to ask his last question. "Sir, this is my last question. what is it like? What do you see when you first enter the TV world?"

The general thought for a minute before explaining. "Personally I haven't seen it, but the volunteer explained to us when he first entered a designated channel. He appeared in a sort of hub world where every character of each show that ever aired on that network exists in a combined community. **(A/N: The hub worlds are exactly like Cartoon Network's CN City.)** The hub world is basically a train station where you can enter the show that you desire. Once you enter a show you can use the remote to appear in a certain episode or just travel freely in that show's universe. You can either interact with the characters of the show or just do whatever you want, it's your choice. So I hope your satisfied with your answers now, lieutenant.

The lieutenant nodded in gratitude. " Yes, sir. I'm amazed such a thing could possibly be created. It makes you wonder if the world will ever know of it in the future. At least there are no consequences or side effects in using it, because I wouldn't mind volunteering." The lieutenant chuckled as he turned and faced forward, satisfied with his answers.

The general faced forward as well, but thought of what the lieutenant just said. _'side effects.'_ He pondered, his face becoming serious again. _'There is a side effect. The scientist discovered by staying twenty-four hours within the TV world, the person start to gain the ability to manipulate it's reality. Their very imagination becomes a source of power, creating and doing whatever their mind can think of. They literally become a god, it's the reason the government decided to keep that part a secret just to be safe._ ' The general finished thinking, before focusing back on the road

 ***Bump* *Bump* *Bump***

The two trucks hit multiple potholes causing them to jolt again.

' _What the hell is with all these damn potholes!?'_ The general thought with a groan.

Unaware to any of the soldiers a piece of board broke off one of the crates in the back of the truck, allowing a rectangular black case to slip out onto the bed of the truck. The bumping of the vehicle causes the case to slide back and forth, until it slides out the side of the truck over the edge of the road into the river below. The case resurfaces and starts floating down the river with the current, going completely unnoticed.

* * *

 **(Two days later)**

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

I released a groan as I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock making it stop beeping. I opened my eyes as I focused on my clock, it was eight thirty AM. "What the hell, the newest episode of my show is coming on in thirty minutes!" I said out loud as my eyes widen.

I jumped out of bed to get ready before the show started. As I took a quick shower and got dressed, I thought of my future career as a cartoonist. Ever since I was little, I always loved cartoons. The first cartoon I watched was the looney tunes, it gave me my dream of becoming a cartoonist. Ever since then I have been aiming to become a successful cartoonist and create great cartoons like: "Adventure time with Finn and Jake", "Kim Possible", or "The Loud House".

After a few minutes I finished dressing and was now standing in front of my mirror Looking myself over. My light brown skin was squeeky clean along with my black hair pulled back into a low ponytail that reached the base of my neck. For my clothes I was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt with a sleeveless blue hoodie over it, red sneakers with a black vertical stripe on both sides with white soles, dark blue jeans rolled up around my ankles and a black belt with a rectangular silver buckle. Along with that I was also wearing black rimmed glasses and my wireless blue headphones.

"Looking good." I said to myself with a smile.

After getting dressed I went into my living room and sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote from the table in front of me as I did, with just a few minutes to spare before the show started. I pointed the remote to the TV to switch it on, only for nothing to happen. "Huh? What's going on?" I said confused. After fiddling with the remote for a few seconds I realized it was broken.

"Are you kidding me?! The remotes busted? Just when my show is about to begin!" I said angrily. I threw the remote to the side as I got up to turn on the TV.

 ***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

I heard my phone start ringing from the table as I was about to switch on the TV. I made a U-turn walking towards the phone picking it up. "Hello?" I answered.

 **[Hello. Is this Nicholas Logo I'm speaking to?]** A female voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Your speaking to him." I answered.

 **[We're calling to ask you to fill in from ten to three.]** The woman requested.

"But today's my day off." I said, feeling annoyed.

 **[We know, but one of the workers called in sick and we're short staffed because of it. We're willing to give you the next day off.]** The woman offered.

I sighed, before answering. "Ok, I'll come in today." After agreeing I hung up the phone then grabbed my cell phone and wallet off the table. As I walked out the front door I thought to myself. _'I should stop by a electronic store after work and grab a universal remote since mine's busted.'_ I lockedmy front door and started walking to work.

Five hours passed since I finished working and was walking home after visiting the electronic store. They didn't have any remotes. They wouldn't have any until the next day. As I was walking down the sidewalk I stopped when I heard a bunch of ducks squawking next to the river near me. The ducks we're surrounding something near the edge of the river, as I looked closely I noticed it was a rectangular black case. I thought of walking away and forgetting about it but my curiosity got the better of me. After driving away the ducks I walked near the edge of the river and fished out the case.

As I looked over the black case in my hands I found some latches on the side and started trying to open it as I did I imagined something valuable inside, only to be let down when I finally opened it to find a TV remote inside of all things!

"What the… ? Is this a universal TV remote? What is this, some kind of sign from god?!" I said annoyed. Just because I needed a remote, I magically find one? After calming down, I took the remote from the case in my hand to inspect it. The remote looked very high tech and expensive, after looking over the buttons I noticed there was no panel for any type of batteries, only a power switch. Curious I turned on the switch making the remote light up.

* * *

 **(In space)**

The satellite now activated due to the remote being switched on, started maneuvering to lock-on to the remotes location and preparing it's systems to fire.

* * *

 **(Back with Nicholas)**

After examining the remote for a few seconds, seeing it work perfectly, I put it in my pocket and started walking home again. "Well I needed a universal remote and I found one, so why look a gift horse in the mouth, right?" I Said to myself with a chuckle as I walked.

After a few minutes of walking I finally made it home. I walked inside, closing the front door. As I sat down on the couch I pulled the remote from my pocket. Looking at it for a few seconds I pointed it at my TV and hit the power button on the remote, causing the TV to turn on to Cartoon Network. "Yes it works. Now I can relax and watch TV." I said to myself, unaware the lights on the remote started flashing.

* * *

 **(In space)**

The satellite now finished priming, shot a large green beam towards the locked-on location of the remote.

* * *

 **(Back with Nicholas)**

"What's wrong with this thing!" I said now noticing the flashing. I picked it up and started pressing the buttons trying to see what's wrong with it.

 ***Boom***

Something struck my house and caused all the lights and electronic things to start going haywire.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING." I yelled panicking. I got up trying to figure out what's wrong, until I noticed the TV started glowing as well. As the TV glowed brighter I felt myself being pulled towards it. I struggled against the pull as best I could until I felt myself starting to float and fly straight to the TV.

"Aaaah!" I screamed as I flew towards the TV. The minute I made contact with the TV there was a huge flash of light and I blacked out.


End file.
